1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of user interfaces for multimedia computers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a user interface to control multimedia computer applications to integrate multimedia functions with a computer keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia computers typically provide integration of audio, video, and computing. A mouse or other pointing device is also often used. User control of the audio and video functions, such as volume, brightness, and contrast are generally provided through a software logical console set up on the computer screen. Speakers are typically provided as independent units, built into the computer display, or into the computer cabinet. Similarly, microphones are typically separate items, integrated into the computer cabinet or into the display. The mouse is typically connected to the back of the computer cabinet via a conventional PS/2 compatible connector. Digitizing the audio signals in a multimedia computer is usually accomplished in the computer cabinet, requiring an analog interface for the main computer.